Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Stem Cells and Regeneration in the Digestive Organs, organized by Linheng Li, Martn G. Martn, James M. Wells and Markus Grompe. The meeting will be held in Keystone, Colorado from March 13-17, 2016. The gastrointestinal, pancreatic and hepatobiliary systems serve many essential functions, and stem cell (SC)-based tissue regeneration holds promise for treating diseases of the digestive system (DS). Recent advances in the field include differentiation of pluripotent SCs (ESCs, iPSCs) into intestinal, pancreatic and hepatic cells that may someday be used to replace defective cell types. However, a gap remains between these achievements in basic research and translation into clinical treatment. Among the barriers to overcome include: 1) An incomplete understanding of stemness under homeostasis and stressed conditions; 2) Failure of SC in vitro to extend to in vivo conditions; 3) Questions of SC subpopulation; 4) Reversion of progenitor cells (PC) to SC; and 5) Effects of the microenvironment on SC and PC. This meeting will be the first to bring together a broad representation of scientists researching SC from the interrelated fields of the DS. With open and vigorous discussion, the meeting will cross boundaries and capitalize on the common principles and unique features of the three systems. The meeting should result in new scientific methods, insights, collaborations and technical capabilities for the entire DS, and facilitate further clinical advances. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Islet Biology: From Cell Birth to Death, which will share a keynote address and plenary session with this meeting.